The present invention relates to a mirror for checking dyed hair color that is useful in selecting a hair dye that makes hair a desired dyed hair color, and a method of selecting a hair dye using this mirror for checking dyed hair color.
Hair dyes are used for changing hair to a desired color to hide gray or white hair or as a fashion means. Types of hair dyes are temporary hair dyes that are simple to use but give poor color retention, semi-permanent hair dyes for which a direct dye such as an acid dye is made to penetrate into the inside of the hair, thus allowing a lasting dyed hair effect to be obtained, and permanent hair dyes for which oxidative polymerization of a dye is carried out within the hair, thus allowing a more-or-less permanent dyed hair effect to be obtained; the type of hair dye used depends on the purpose.
For example, to dye hair from its original color to a desired color, a permanent hair dye or semi-permanent hair dye is first used, and then once the dyed hair color has faded due to shampooing, exposure to sunlight and the like, or the color of the roots has become conspicuous due to the hair growing, dyeing with the permanent hair dye or semi-permanent hair dye is carried out once again.
The hair color after dyeing is not determined only by the inherent color of the hair dye, but is also influenced by the color of the hair before dyeing. For example, even if hair dye of the same color is used, the dyed hair color after dyeing will vary considerably according to whether the hair color before dyeing was blonde or brown, or even light blonde or dark blonde. Moreover, even if hair dye of the same color is used, the hair color after dyeing will be different in the case of dyeing for the first time and the case of re-dyeing dyed hair after the color has faded. As a result of the above, it is not easy to predict hair color after dyeing in the general case. In particular, in the case of dyeing gray or white hair with a semi-permanent hair dye containing a direct dye, the hair color after dyeing can be predicted just from the color of the semi-permanent hair dye itself, but in the case of dyeing natural blonde hair, hair for which the color has faded after dyeing with a permanent hair dye, bleached hair or the like with a semi-permanent hair dye, it is difficult to predict the hair color after dyeing.
The color of a hair dye tends to be displayed by printing a color sample on the product packaging box or the like, or by providing a tress containing hair colored to the color of the hair dye in question near to a display shelf holding the product. However, it is difficult to predict the hair color after dyeing for any given initial hair color by means of only such a display, and thus a problem arises in that the hair color after dyeing may be different from that predicted.
In view of such a problem, an object of the present invention is to make it possible to easily predict hair color after dyeing for any given initial hair color, thus making it possible to easily select a hair dye for obtaining a desired dyed hair color.
The inventors of the present invention arrived at the present invention after discovering that, to attain the above-mentioned object, it is useful to be able to view using a mirror the dyed hair color for when hair has been dyed with a particular hair dye, and hence that at least one colored filter corresponding to a particular hair dye is formed on part or the whole of the surface of the mirror, so that a reflected image of hair having a color the same as when dyed with the particular hair dye can be viewed, preferably together with a reflected image of the hair having the actual present hair color, is useful for checking dyed hair color.
Specifically, according to the present invention, a mirror for checking dyed hair color is provided that comprises a mirror and a colored filter formed on part or the whole of a surface of said mirror, wherein said colored filter is formed such that the color of a reflected image of hair from said colored filter is substantially the same as a dyed hair color for when said hair has been dyed with a particular hair dye.
In particular, an embodiment is provided in which, in the mirror for checking dyed hair color, the colored filter comprises a transparent colored adhesive layer and a transparent cover film formed on this transparent colored adhesive layer. Moreover, a method of manufacturing this mirror for checking dyed hair color is provided in which a transparent colored adhesive is applied onto one surface of a transparent cover film, and then the transparent cover film is stuck onto a mirror, with the surface on which the transparent colored adhesive has been applied being on the mirror side.
Moreover, a method of selecting a hair dye for making hair a desired dyed hair color is provided, comprising the steps of viewing hair using a mirror for checking dyed hair color, and thus obtaining a reflected image of the hair having a color as when dyed from a part of the mirror on which the colored filter is formed, preferably at the same time as a reflected image of the hair having the actual present hair color from a part of the mirror on which no colored filter is formed.